User talk:Zephyr135/LasRem Guide/Unit Data/Generic Leaders Classes (PC)
Pros and cons may be adding an analysis about pros and cons of generic leaders would be nice since I find some of them to be viable to use while the rest of the pack are lame(or perhaps i overlooked them). Like faye, Neo, Ynfry, laverne, chivrey, Ophelia should get more attentions.-- 02:28, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :I lumped it all over here, but not much on the generic leaders since there are so many of them. You can come to your own conclusions based on potential join time, equipment, classes and stats. I could add more to it later, but that won't be until at maybe next week at the earliest (have several commitments). Zephyr (talk) 02:53, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I read this one, that's why i think some generic leaders in hightlight should be included, we tend to look into unique characters much more than generic ones, so they could be easily overlooked.-- 03:05, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Because there's almost no reason to use a generic leader outside of curiosity? I guess it would be helpful knowing if you're doing a run with specific parameters. And if you're using the PC tweaks, even less reason to use generics. I'll probably get started on notes soon-ish. I've been meaning to update my guide for some time but school got in the way. Zephyr (talk) 03:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Curiosity is one thing but also, some of unique characters don't really shine enough compared to the best generic leaders. Look at loki or rhagoh, violet i.e., almost no good point except being early recruits (then what to say about haruko...). Seriously, ever since 2nd run I always try my best to keep BR low so it's no use for a certain leaders to hope they could learn new skill, so that makes them almost no different than generics, well besides the special feature for formationa s you remarked. Since this playthrough I don't use tweaking trick anymore and trying full combat army, almost half of the uniques don't fit in the team because there are some characters I want to use are available pretty late as wyngale/sibal/ghor/Jraider that's why I find myself using laverne,faye,neo from early game and use them to fight the fallen. If the requirements for chivrey wasn't too annoying I'd use him as well. Im still planning to keep Neo until the end by the way since the guy is pretty good, he can legally become assasin and using Holywin from PG, got herb for support and good at HP/str. -- 07:22, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Loki I'll give you (he also sucks really badly on the X360), but Violet? She's one of the best Staff units in the game, especially once you get to Temblor. Might Vare, Rubber Belt, naturally high STR, unblockable art? If you were using her primarily as a healer, you were using her wrong. She can also become a Runemaiden if you close off her Rem for even more damage. Or let her become a Cavalier for tanking. Hex for her is inconsequential. Rhagoh is decent for when you can get him since there could be a chance that no one has Refresh yet. He has his uses, though somewhat limited. And if you're going for a full combat army, of course some uniques aren't going to work out. That's the parameter you set for yourself. If going without parameters, then practically all the early game uniques are better to have around for a better variety and formation upgrades. The main disadvantage to that is them not going combat focused purely from battle. Zephyr (talk) 14:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I did use violet in one playthrough with combat oriented, but the turn off is about her weapon which doesn't hit as hard as others, normal hit or CA wise, then no WA, to use her with no rem skill could start a question: then what makes her better in offence than laverne with 2xmight executioner+blackbelt or faye? since they have almost same hp/str growth, the only thing turns to her favor is that special attribute as unique leader. As I stated, in low BR run, I almost never had any character enough BR to ask for new skill which means characters like rhagoh/loki/haruko..stay with their initial skill set until 7th path becomes available, which litterally makes them not different than generic leaders for a long while( espicially because I use mystic seal everytime even in boss/rare battles, except optional bosses of course) And rhagoh for early refresh ? no thanks, After blackdale event, it's easy to grind for Rush and pagus to have revitalize so I won't bother with rhagoh just for that, his only purpose is the kate's quest for me.-- 01:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Better hit rate, being able to block in her default stance and no EVA penalty from DWing. Slightly better durability, essentially. My play style focuses more on control, so I actually don't like combat units all that much. All units of the same type (Combat, Balance or Mystic) have the same growths, unless it's a Soldier; it's their bases that will determine what their "caps" would be. I'd also take Marty (or any unit with a L-sized Shield) over Laverne and Faye any day. Much better durability and Shield Bashes are very satisfying to see (usually more than makes up for using OH), and I'm comfortable enough with the game to only have 2~3 healers at my disposal. Unless it's an absolute low BR run. Then I'd only take Faye because quests would make Violet illegal to hire. Unless quests are allowed, in which case I'd take both but not Laverne because of skill distribution. :Low BR means that you don't do any training or grinding. What everyone that has a clue about training is actually doing is optimizing growth. For a true low BR run, Rush and Pagus would get close to Revitalize not get much out of it, meaning that you would have to rely on Emmy and Irina for it (and if you throw in doing side quests that require battles, Rhagoh's bases would still make him a better healer because his bases aren't too much lower than Rush's/Pagus's potential ending INT). You only have so many Mystic Chances to work with. :My runs tend to even up with a fairly low BR as well, so I don't get a bunch of skills that I would have wanted, like Shards. Never needed to get any of the extra muscle because the game's easy enough to not need it, even on Hard. I also don't want it because it'll make it too easy (which is why I do silly challenges or use only IAs, or both). :I'd like to go hunting for some Nirnroot now, if you don't mind. Haven't played other games in a while... Zephyr (talk) 03:10, July 27, 2012 (UTC)